Storm
by EmeraldEuphoria
Summary: A storm is raging. Emily is afraid, so she calls Spencer, who takes it upon herself to comfort her.


**Disclaimer: Obviously do not own!**

**This was requested on Tumblr.**

**It is late and I want to sleep. By late, I mean 5:30 in the freakin' morning and I have a 9am class... Driving should be fun...**

**Things to note: I got multiple requests on whether it should be established Spemily or not, so I tried to make it a bit vague...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_Storm_

It was late on a Friday night, Spencer had had a long and trying day, and she was finally dozing off. She was on the verge of sleep when a loud ringing pulled her back to reality; her phone.

Sighing, she reached for the phone on her bedside table and took a look at the screen, immediately brightening up upon seeing Emily's picture.

Tapping _answer_, Spencer smiled into the phone, "Em?"

All Spencer could hear for a few moments was complete silence. Beginning to feel worried, Spencer sat up, "Emily? You there, sweetie?"

A whimper, before Emily's quiet and reserved voice could be heard, "Spence… could you maybe come over, please?"

Not really needing to think this request over, Spencer jumped off the bed and nodded to no one in particular, "I'll be right there."

Randomly putting on a shirt over her bra and slipping on a pair of flats, Spencer ran down the stairs, not paying attention to her surroundings, but looking through her purse for her keys.

"Hello…?"

Head snapping up, Spencer huffed when she saw Melissa sitting at the kitchen island, sipping tea.

"You scared the shit out of me! What are you doing up?"

Raising an eye brow, Melissa putting the cup in her hand down, and crossed her arms, "I just got here from the city." Looking over Spencer's attire and realizing she was going out, Melissa frowned, "Where are you going?" she looked at her sister as though she was crazy.

Putting on her coat, Spencer shrugged, "Emily needs me."

Smirking, Melissa shook her head, and with a knowing look said, "Be careful in this weather." She then put her cup in the sink and went up to her bedroom.

It was only then that Spencer, with a confused frown, peeked out of the curtains and realized, with a surprised gasp, that it was storming outside. And not just a little.

"Oh crap…" Spencer mumbled as she finally understood why it was that Emily needed her that night.

So without further thought, she got her keys out and left the house, hoping for the best.

Seven excruciating minutes later, Spencer was outside the Fields' residence. She turned her car off and took a deep breath before braving the storm and running to the front door. Using the key Emily had given her a while back, she let herself in, and headed up to Emily's room.

Slowly and gently, Spencer opened the bedroom door to find Emily huddled up on the bed, shaking ever so slightly.

Sighing at the sight, Spencer took off her shoes and coat and got into bed with the scared girl, immediately pulling Emily closer to her.

Emily wrapped her arms around Spencer and rested her head on her chest, mumbling, "Thank you…"

Staying silent for a few seconds, Spencer noticed the little shivers running though Emily every time thunder roared, so deciding on a course of action, Spencer started talking.

"You know what I just realized, Em?" she exclaimed quite dramatically, puzzling Emily. "There are a ton of things I don't know about you!"

Emily giggled, albeit shakily, "Really?"

Nodding emphatically, Spencer gasped, "We need to play a game! A question game!"

"Okay…"

Licking her lips, Spencer's first question tumbled out, "What's your favorite color?"

Breathing a slight laugh, Emily answered, "Blue, I think."

Feeling the shudder running though Emily at the thunder, Spencer persisted, "Why though?"

"It's the color of the ocean… I mean I know it's not really; it's just a reflection of the sky, but it's still the color I associate with water… so…"

"That's a great answer." Spencer smiled, "What's your favorite song?"

"Those are the type of questions you wan– " Emily was cut off by the sound of the thundering storm outside.

Spencer's arms around her tightened, but she refused to be deterred, "Okay, well what's one country that you _really_ want to visit?"

Unsteadily breathing, Emily thought about it and the only thing she could think of was Alison. "You know, Spence, Alison once told me that her and I would go to Paris someday... the city of love," she chucked, "Do you know I loved everything French until I realized that what she was doing to me was wrong and cruel?" huffing a laugh, Emily went on self-deprecatingly, "Of course I didn't really realize any of that until after she was gone…"

Swallowing thickly, Spencer couldn't bring herself _not_ to ask, "Do you still… I mean, that is, do you ever think that maybe you and her…?"

"No." Emily answered without hesitation – she wasn't an idiot; she noticed Spencer's discomfort –, "Nor will we ever, if she is alive. And I strongly believe that if everything that had happened the last couple of years _hadn't happened_, we still wouldn't have ended up together." She craned her neck and kissed Spencer's cheek, "Besides, I'd like to think that I was more in love with the idea of her, than her in actuality."

The shudder going through Emily this time was weaker.

Spencer slowly nodded, "Okay." She thought for a second, "What do you think you want to do after high school?"

"If we ever get through high school, you mean…" sighing, Emily gave it a thought, "I think maybe I'd like to study something like nursing, or teaching, you know?" she asked quietly as if ashamed, "I know everybody expects me to follow through with swimming, but I don't think I want my whole life to revolve around it; I love it, but I don't want it to be my everything, do you know what I mean?"

Spencer nodded, "Yeah, I do."

"Exactly. So I think I'd like to do something that isn't too big but is still important, like nursing or teaching." She shrugged suddenly, "But what do I know, I still have a year of high school and –A to finish, don't I?"

Spencer merely hummed in response, deep in thought. "Hey, Em, do you ever think about the possibility, and it's a large one, that the four of us might not end up in the same state?"

Sighing, Emily frowned, "Yeah, it's _very_ possible. I think about it all the time…"

They both were quiet for a second, neither noticing the thundering outside.

"Hanna thinks she isn't good at anything, and will probably think she's only good at fashion, but she'll most likely study something like PR or education or something like that," Emily started talking, "Aria will probably study English," she licked her lips, "You?" she chuckled, "Something big! Like law or medicine!" she shook her head as best she could from her place on Spencer's chest, "Or interior design; it was your childhood dream, wasn't it? And you're good at it, so…" she sighed, "Me? Maybe nursing, or education… so there's a big chance that Hanna and I will end up going to the same university, but the four of us separating is a big, _big_ possibility… and I have no idea why I'm rambling on about this!"

Both girls laugh quietly, though both were upset by Emily's words.

Deciding to change the subject, Spencer jumped on to the next question she had, "Okay, hypothetically, if you weren't dating anyone at the moment, and you could choose anyone, _anyone at all_ – who, from the three of us; Aria, Hanna, or myself, would you choose? Solely based on your first impressions of us!"

Emily's first reaction was to laugh, amusement rang clear in her words, "Why would you like to know _that_?"

"Because." Spencer smirked, "I just _do_. Now answer."

Taking a deep breath, and really thinking about it, Emily slowly began answering, "Based solely on first impression," she licked her lips, "Probably you." Emily smirked at the smugness she could feel radiating from her current pillow, "I remember the first thought I had of you was that you were really cute, so maybe you, yeah."

Spencer chose to ignore that _maybe_, "That's a good answer."

"Thank you." Emily giggled.

Keeping it up, Spencer managed to ask Emily every question under the sun, some silly, some not so silly, and she kept it up until she felt Emily fully relax.

She wanted to keep the comfortable cloud around them, but this particular question was really bugging her. "Em?"

Humming, Emily let her know she had her attention.

Linking her lips in nervousness, Spencer considered the question one last time before finally asking it, "Em, for as long as I've known you, you're been afraid of storms… but you've never really told me why exactly…"

"Oh…" Emily mumbled before silence took over them, and Spencer was about to take back her question when Emily started answering, "My parents and I went camping once when I was about five I think, and it was really fun the first night out there… but the second day, it started drizzling a little, and I was a little kid who didn't really know better, so I wandered off into the woods…" she sighed thoughtfully, "I got lost, and it started raining before the storm came; it was a huge, raging storm. And I couldn't find my way back to camp, so I hid in this little alcove type until morning came and my parents found me… I caught a cold but was fine otherwise, but ever since then, I can never feel safe when there's a storm…" she hesitated for a millisecond before adding, "Not unless you're there."

Spencer was overjoyed but managed to keep it down for that moment.

Surprisingly, Spencer and Emily were listening to the raging storm out, in companionable silence, before Spencer muttered, "You know I'd never let you get lost, don't you?"

For some reason that Emily couldn't quite place, a lump appeared in her throat and she had to fight to keep her tears at bay, "Of course I know that, and I'm very grateful that you're here. I promise I'd do my best not to let you get lost either!" she then leans up and stares determinedly at Spencer, "You know what I mean, right? I'd never let you get lost, Spence, _not ever_!"

Spencer knew. So she just nodded and pulled Emily back to her. Both girls were more than a little teary.

It took them exactly twelve seconds before they both burst out laughing at how emotional they were getting.

"What is happening tonight?" Emily exclaimed.

Still giggling, Spencer shrugged, "I don't know! Must be the storm…"

"Yeah, _sure_." Emily agreed, amused.

Checking her phone for the time, Spencer sighed, "It's past one, we should get some sleep."

Leaning up, Emily softly kissed Spencer's cheek, and quietly said, "Thank you for being here."

Blushing, Spencer nodded, "I'll _always_ be here."

Emily was smiling as she turned around and brought Spencer's arms around her once again.

Both girls fell asleep with smiles on their faces, neither bothered by the storm raging outside.

* * *

**A/N:** No Author's Note this time... I guess...

Just send me any prompts you might have.

All mistakes are mine.

Thanks for reading!

Cheers.


End file.
